When Reality Hits
by AlvinFan07
Summary: How could something that never happened effect me so much...? Oneshot! Rated T for minor language. LILEY in a way


**Hey everyone. This is a oneshot I just typed up here at school. I'm in the library, doing nothing, and I decided to write this. I had a dream about 2 nights ago that felt so real, even after awaking. It had been bothering me but now that I have come to terms with it, I decided to turn it into a Liley oneshot. Hopefully it is good and you can fell the emotion behind it. I did my best. Enjoy.**

When Reality Hits

If someone were to ask me if it was a dream or reality, I would have a hard time answering. It felt so real. So _damn_ real it hurt. Why did it have to be? Thinking about it makes me uneasy. I don't want to fall asleep in fear of that pain returning. When a blissful dream feels real, like you can physically feel it in your sleep, and when you wake, realizing it wasn't true, you ache. I know I did. The pain numbed me for days.

When I close my eyes, I can still picture it, as clear as day. I was arguing with Miley again, I can't for the life of me remember what it was about, but what did it matter? It was part of the dream. The thing I do remember though is the feeling of her hand on my arm when I tried to walk away. She begged me not to leave. All I recall is that I tried to deny her and tried to leave anyways.

Then it happened… Her body pressed against my back, her hands slowly trailing down my arms, causing goosebumps to erupt upon my skin. She was whispering soothing words into my ear. "I'm not mad at you… Please don't go."

My staggered breathing prevented me from saying anything. The only thing I paid any attention to at all was her hands on my hips, slowly grazing over the front of my jeans, and her warm breath on my neck. Soft whimpers escaped me. This was everything I ever wanted. Miley's soft, pouty lips lightly kissed the hot skin of my neck, continuing to run her hands up and down my sides and down the front of my jeans. It was continuous. My body shook- I could feel it. Miley held me close from behind. It was too much for me, I didn't know where this was coming from. She had a fucking boyfriend for God's sake.

Tears gathered in my eyes. My head was pounding. My body was throbbing and shaking with excitement, confusion, and complete wonderment. I wanted her. I needed her. Right then and there. I pinched the bridge of my nose, willing the tears to not fall. How could I cry now? She was kissing my neck; grazing my body. Miley was mine, it had to be true. After all these years of longing for her, she was finally showing the same affection I held for her.

But then it happened… My eyes opened. What I saw completely broke me. There, while Miley was kissing me and touching me, was Jake Ryan. Her boyfriend. Miley seemed to not notice, but I sure as hell did. Jake's eyes were glossy, mouth slightly agape at what he was witnessing. The pained look on his face was too much. I was hurting him. Jake was such a nice guy. I couldn't do this to him. Why hadn't Miley stopped yet?

I remember jolting into consciousness. My arms tingled from where her touches were. My body was still throbbing with want and need. Right when I awoke, I knew it was a dream. But the effects of the dream were still evident. My neck was warm, my breath was shaky. Everything I felt in the dream, I could feel when I awoke. Every. Damn. Thing.

It was always a fear of mine since Miley and Jake got together that I would end up hurting Jake with the fact that I was in love with Miley as well. It haunts me. He was always so nice to me every time he was around. It doesn't seem to occur to him how much I want or how much I need Miley. I knew then, after the dream, that I couldn't be around him. I felt too damn guilty now. It wasn't real, but the image will forever be burned into my memory now. The hurt look on his face. The hurt look _I_ caused. All because I didn't stop her. There was no way in hell I wanted that to end up being real. I knew Miley would never do to me what she did in my dream in real life, but something else could end up happening. But I won't let it.

How could something that never happened effect me this much…?

Treat her well Jake… Please take care of my Miley. _Please…_

**I know it was short, but that is all I remember of the dream. It's all I felt. If you know me by now, you'll know who this is about. The one I love to call Cherry (her nickname). Even now, today, I can recall how it felt. How can that be? It's mostly about how freakin' guilty I feel about loving someone when some really nice guy is dating her. I can't hate the guy. He makes her so happy. But in the end, it is still hard on me. Obviously. Since I'm going by nicknames here to protect privacy, I shall call him Mr. Ed (haha). Needed humour after writing this. He's so nice, and I know he's good for her. Someone has to be..  
Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
